Happy End
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Deus, busca un sucesor que ocupe su lugar. Solo 12 personas seran elegidas, pero solo podra quedar uno vivo.
1. Introducción

Deus, Dios del tiempo y espacio busca un sucesor para que ocupe su lugar antes de que el muera. Por lo que elegirá a 12 candidatos para un juego de vida o muerte.

Las 12 personas elegidas tendrán que matarse entre ellas para ocupar el cargo de Deus como Dios del tiempo y espacio. Un juego creado por Deus para saber quien será el mejor candidato para el puesto.


	2. Kenny - Diario Del Azar

Voy de camino a la escuela, mi móvil suena avisando de un mensaje. Me avisa de que tengo un examen de matemáticas hoy, y con este las respuestas del examen. ¿Que como lo se?, bueno, digamos que tengo un diario en mi móvil que me avisa lo que sucederá en mi entorno, pero no avisa lo que me pasara a mi.

Tengo en examen encima de mi mesa, sin que el profesor ni nadie se de cuenta copio las respuestas del diario de mi movil a mi examen.

Miro a mi alrededor, todos siguen haciendo el examen...espera...Butters me esta mirando, lo sabe, sabe que he copiado. Ahora se pone a dibujar en un papel en blanco.

-¿Que haces Butters?. - le pregunta Pip que esta a su lado.

-Dibujo para poder concentrarme mejor. - le contesta.

Al acabar la clase recojo mis cosas para ir a almorzar, me acercó por curiosidad a la mesa de Butters para ver su dibujo que ha dejado olvidado.

No puede ser, lo que Butters ha dibujado es a Murumuru, la servidora de Deus. Es imposible que Butters tenga un diario del futuro.


	3. Butters - Diario Del Amor

Justo en este momento Kenny esta copiando las respuestas del examen de hoy, le miró desde donde estoy, nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo le sonrío.

Desde hace solo dos días tengo un diario del futuro, se lo que le pasara a Kenny y que es lo que hará en un futuro. Haré lo que sea para que Kenny se convierta en Dios y ocupe el lugar de Deus.

Somos 12 las personas que tenemos un diario del futuro, ninguno de nosotros sabemos la identidad de los que están en el juego, lo único que sé es que Kenny y yo somos los que participan en el. No se quienes seran los demás.


	4. Tammy - Diario Del Asesino

Hola, mi nombre es Tammy, y desde hace solo dos dias tengo un diario del futuro que me dice a quién tengo que matar, como atraparlas, que es lo que hará para intentar huir y como los matare.

Bueno, no es lo que hacía cuando no tenía el diario anteriormente. Antes vivía como una chica corriente, iba de compras con mis amigas, también me gusta divertirme.

Pero ya casi no tengo tiempo para eso, yo creo que tengo ventaja al tener mi diario del futuro, podre eliminar a los demás usuarios de los diarios.


	5. Kevin - Diario De Investigación Criminal

Permítanme que me presente, me llamo Kevin, y vengo de una familia pobre. Tengo dos hermanos pequeños y dos padres que se pelean cada vez que pueden. Desde hace solo dos días tengo un diario del futuro que me permite verlo, pero solo puedo saber los crímenes que ocurriran antes de que sucedan.

Para desgracia, hay otros miembros que tienen un diario pero con distinta función, mi misión es matarlos para ocupar el puesto de Deus. No se si me agrada la idea de tener que matar a otras personas sólo para ser el sucesor de Deus. Pobres las personas que se interpongan en mi camino, ya que no tendré piedad ante ellos.


	6. Ike - Diario De La Super Vision

Hola, mi nombre es Ike, soy poseedor de uno de los diarios del futuro, lo único malo es que mi diario solo muestras tres entradas, para el día, tarde y noche.

Lo bueno de eso es que tengo ventaja, ya que las entradas son al mismo tiempo y eso me deja pensar con cuidado mi siguiente movimiento.

Yo quiero ocupar el lugar de Deus, para demostrarles a todos que no es necesario depender de los adultos. Y enseñarle a Kyle que no tiene que preocuparse siempre por mi.


	7. Eric Cartman - Diario De Clarividencia

Yo seré el sucesor de Deus, mi diario del futuro puede hipnotizar a otras personas y controlarlos a mi voluntad y ver lo que ellos ven. Con este diario puedo hacer que los otros miembros de los demás diarios se maten entre ellos. Si supiese quienes son, claro.

Incluso puedo hipnotizar al judio y ordenarle que haga lo que yo quiera. Puedo gobernar el mundo con este diario en mi poder. Tenerlo todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera. ¿Se puede pedir más?.


	8. Kyle Y Stan - Diario Del Intercambio

Kyle yo yo tenemos un diario del futuro juntos, es el diario del intercambio. Cada uno tiene un diario, nuestros diarios sirven para protegernos mutuamente. En otras palabras, Kyle sabe lo que me sucedera en un futuro, y el sabe lo que me pasara a mi.

Ambos queremos combertirnos en Dios y ocupar el cargo de Deus, para estar toda la eternidad juntos. No sabemos quienes son los demas usuarios, pero creemos que también son de South Park. Ya que si un usuario de diario vive en un lugar lejano, será más difícil de eliminar, y el juego no se acabará nunca.


	9. Pip - Diario Del Servidor

Hola, mi nombre es Pip, hace dos días que fui elegido para participar en un juego bastante macabro, y nadie me preguntó si quería participar o no. Y tampoco tengo motivación como para convertirme en Dios.

Le dije a Deus que no quería participar y menos matar a nadie, que seguro que los que hayan sido elegidos no tienen la culpa de ello.

Mi diario es el diario servidor, es decir, parece estar en la forma de un sitio web donde se puede alquilar el blog de espacio a los demás y automáticamente puede promover rango de sus usuarios en función del número de mensajes que el usuario realiza. Resumiendo, mi diario es capaz de crear más diarios, pero si yo muero junto con mi diario, los diarios que hayan sido creados con el mio, dejarán de funcionar.


	10. Christophe - Diario De Escape

Hoy es viernes, ya estoy deseando que acabe el día y ni siquiera ha empezado. Voy de camino a la escuela, mi diario me avisa de algo. Hoy hay examen y Wendy va intentar atraparme. Voy al bosque y me escondo, seguro que ni tratara de buscarme, odia llegar tarde a clase.

Para el que no lo sepa, aunque no es que vaya diciendo por ahí a cualquiera. Tengo un diario de escape, cuando estoy en una situación difícil el diario me dice como escapar de la situación antes de que ocurra.

No entiendo el porque Deus me ha elegido si no soy creyente. Pero de todas formas quiero ocupar el cargo de Deus. Hay un perro a 50 metros, mejor iré por otro camino.


	11. Damien - Diario De Crianza

Mi nombre es Damien, tengo el diario de crianza, es decir, me permite ver el estado de mis perros y controlarlos por vía comando de voz. Deus me ordenó que no podía usar mis poderes durante el juego, que solo podía usar perros.

No sé en que estaría pensando Deus, pero por suerte los perros del infierno me sirven perfectamente. Seguro que los demás participantes no están a mi altura.

La verdad es que quiero el puesto de Deus, mi padre dice que cuando él muera yo ocuparé su lugar en el infierno, ¿pero cuando?, estoy cansado de esperar tanto. Si ese viejo nunca va a morir a este paso.


	12. Trent - Diario Del Observador

No se si estoy de acuerdo con el juego de Deus, lo único que tengo claro es que dejaré que mi primo Butters gane, ¿que como se que participa en el juego?, muy sencillo.

Casi olvida su móvil esta mañana antes de ir a la escuela, sabiendo ademas de que Kenny copiaria en el examen de matemáticas. Por alguna extraña razón puedo saber que es lo que haran los demas usuarios de los otros diarios.

Pase lo que pase, haré que Butters gane abriéndole paso matando a los demás usuarios. Quiero que el sea el proximo Dios, no me importa morir.


	13. Wendy - Diario De La Justicia

Hola, mi nombre es Wendy, tengo en mi poder un diario del futuro. Ya se que suena raro pero es verdad, mi diario es el diario de la justicia.

Es donde se registran fechorías de los acontecimientos futuros que creo necesario corregir. Como por ejemplo, si a una mujer le van a robar el bolso y estoy cerca. Mi diario me avisara, si indico a la mujer otro camino menos peligroso, mi diario me avisara de que el robo ya no se cometera. Mi diario me avisa de algo, Christophe se esta escapando para no hacer el examen de hoy, tendre que darme prisa en buscarlo, no quiero llegar tarde.


	14. Espacio Tiempo

Murumuru y Deus veían a cada uno de los candidatos a través de una pantallas.

-¿Quien crees que ganará?. - le dijo Murumuru a Deus.

-... -

-¿No lo sabes?. -

-Leopold Stotch. - dijo Deus.

-¿En serio?, ¿tan seguro estas de que ese niño débil va a ganar?. -

-¿Quien crees tu que lo hará?. - le pregunto Deus a Murumuru.

-Trent Boyett, obviamente. Ya que tiene el diario del observador.

-No estés tan segura. - dijo Deus, Murumuru lo miró desconfiada.

-Muy bien, que comienze el juego. - dijo Murumuru flotando en el aire.


	15. El inicio del juego

Al acabar las clases, Trent y Butters vuelven a casa. Los Stotch están en un viaje de negocios. Por lo que Trent se queda con Butters en casa de los Stotch hasta que vuelvan. Trent mira su diario no hay ningún cambio.

-Butters, vamos, no te entretengas. -

-Mira cuantas mariquitas hay. - dijo Butters, de 15 años. A pesar de tener la misma edad de su primo. El aparentaba ser algo más pequeño.

-Si, muy bonitas, vamos, tengo cosas que hacer. - dijo Trent algo impaciente.

-Vale. - contesto Butters volviendo con su primo.

Al acabar de comer, Butters se puso a recoger la mesa. Trent no sabía si dar una vuelta por el pueblo y encontraba a algún usuario por casualidad. Pero teniendo el diario del observador no le hacía falta nada de eso.

Butters no sabia que Trent era otro de los que tenía un diario, así que tenía que tener cuidado cuando su móvil sonaba.

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?. - me pregunto Gregory al entrar a casa.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. - dije molesto.

-Si me importa. -

-Lo que sea, me da igual. - dije sentandome en la mesa para comer.

-...No tienes remedio. - dijo Gregory entrando en la cocina.

Teniendo yo el diario del servidor, podría crear otros usuarios de diario como cebo y pillar desprevenido al que intenta asesinarme. Tengo cloroformo y una jaula grande, atrapare a los usuarios y dejaré que mueran de hambre o romperé su móvil, rompiendo su móvil del futuro el usuario morirá.

-Ike, voy a la compra, ¿vienes?. - le pregunto su madre.

-No mamá, me quejo con Kyle y Stan. -

-Kyle, cuida de tu hermano. -

-Vale mamá. - Kyle y Stan desconfiaban de Ike, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que Ike poseia un diario del futuro.

-Hola. - saludo Ike, intentando asustar a Kyle y Stan.

-H-hola Ike. - saludo Stan. Ike sonrió intimidando a su hermano.


	16. Capitulo 1

-Kenny, tienes visita. - dijo Carol avisando a su hijo.

-Ya bajo. - La persona que había venido a ver a Kenny era Butters.

-Hola. - saludo Butters alegre.

-Hola Butters, ¿que quieres?. -

-Bueno, me gustaria tener una cita ahora, si es posible. -

-Oh, pues ahora me pillas ocupado. Iba a casa de Kyle ahora.

-Podemos ir juntos. -

-Bueno, me temo que no va a ser posible. No le caes bien a Kyle. -

-Oh, bueno, es una lastima. Adios Kenny. - se despidió Butters.

-Adios. - A Kenny nunca le había bien Butters era una persona muy rara. Siempre estaba con su primo Trent, y no tenía más compañía aparte de su primo.

-¿Butters quiso venir contigo?. - le preguntó Kyle extrañado.

-Os traigo unos zumos y una galletas. - dijo Ike con una bandeja con tres vasos de zumos y galletas.

-Gracias Ike. - dijo Kyle disimulando su desconfianza.

-Comida gratis. - dijo Kenny cogiendo un vaso y una galleta.

-No comas ni bebas, todo está envenenado. - le susurro Stan para que Ike no les escuchase. Kenny volvió a dejar todo en su lugar.

Ike se había ido a jugar con Karen. Kyle se levantó para tirar los zumos por el desagüe y las galletas a la basura.

-¿Stan?. - lo llamo Kenny.

-¿Si?. -

-¿Como sabias que las galletas estaban envenenadas?. -

-Bueno, digamos que fue un presentimiento. - el móvil de Kenny sono "Death End".

-Fin del juego. - dijo Kyle sujetando un cuchillo. Kenny esquivo el ataque de Kyle.

-¡Stan, cuidado!. - aviso Kenny.

-Te equivocas, Kenny. - dijo Stan sacando un móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Diario de intercambio. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Que, vosotros también?. -

-Seguro que te ha salido un "Death End", ¿no?. -

-¿Eso que quiere decir?. -

-Que estarás fuera del juego en pocos momentos. - aclaro Kyle. El móvil de Kenny sono, cambiando su futuro.

-¿Que, su futuro ha cambiado?. Kyle, acaba con el. - dijo Stan. Kyle corrió hacia su víctima para acabar con su vida. Kenny huyó hacia el piso de arriba.

-Matalo, Kyle. - Kyle fue tras Kenny. Kenny se escondió en la habitación de Ike. No podía saltar por la ventana, ya que tardaría en recuperarse de la caída y sería atrapado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para esperar a sus asesinos, vio a Butters al lado de la puerta con una espada en su mano. Butters le hizo un gesto de silencio.

-Aquí estás. - dijo Kyle entrando en la habitación, Butters atravesó a Kyle con la espada. Stan entró detrás de Kyle, Stan no tenía nada con que defenderse, Butters le hizo un corte en la garganta degollandolo.

-B-butters. - dijo asustado Kenny cuando por fin pudo hablar debido al susto, aunque seguía temblando.

-Vengo a salvarte. -

-¿Que?. -

-Quiero que tu seas el proximo Dios. - dijo Butters con una sonrisa.


	17. Capitulo 2

-¿Que has hecho?, los has matado. - decía Kenny aun asustado.

-...Ya… - contesto Butters como si nada.

-Has matado a Kyle...y a Stan…. -

-Tranquilo, a ti no te mataré nunca. - Butters intentó tranquilizar a Kenny

-¿Y como se que eso es verdad?, ¿como sabre que nunca me matarás.

-Puedes confiar en mi, yo quiero que ocupes el cargo de Dios. -

-Vamonos, Ike no tardará en llegar. -

-Oh, claro. - Butters acompañó a Kenny hasta casa.

-Hasta mañana, Kenny. - se despidió Butters.

-Si, hasta mañana. -

El diario de Trent sono, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, con que Butters ha matado a Stan y Kyle, pues si que es interesante este juego, y que estupido por parte de Wendy. -

Mientras, en otro lado del pueblo, Wendy había corrido lo más rápido posible para poder detener el crimen que se iba a cometer en casa de Kyle, pero llegó tarde. Vio que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, Ike estaba sentado en la escalera.

-¿Ike?, ¿Estas bien?. - le preguntó al pequeño.

-Si, y mejor cuando estés muerta. -

-¿Que?. - sin que Wendy pudiese evitarlo, Ike le clavó un cuchillo en el estómago. Wendy murió desangrándose en el suelo.

-Bueno, otro menos. - dijo Ike preparándose para llorar cuando llegasen sus padres, fingiendo no saber donde estaba su hermano y porque había sangre en la escalera y su habitación.

Mi diario me avisa de que tengo una futura víctima a la que matar, con algo de suerte será un usuario de un diario.

-Me tengo que ir. - dije despidiéndome de mis amigas.

-¿Tan pronto, Tammy?. -

-Si, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. - me fui corriendo para poder pillar desprevenida a mi víctima, por suerte siempre llevaba a mano una navaja, no es que causase mucho daño, pero si apuñaló varias veces podría matar.

Tammy estaba escondida en un callejón, esperando a que pasase su víctima. Al pasar, la persona que iba a ser asesinada, esquivo el ataque con rapidez.

-¡Tu!. - dijo Tammy sorprendida de ver a Butters. Butters en cambio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, clavó su espada atravesando a Tammy.


	18. Capitulo 3

Trent miró su móvil, había habido bastantes muertes gracias a Butters.

"-Creía que no podría apañárselas solo." - pensaba Trent. -"Entonces tendré que matar a alguien pronto, no quiero ser el que no mate a nadie." -

Minutos después, Trent llegó al apartamento de Christophe y Gregory. Su diario le avisaba de algo, Christophe escapaba por la ventana de su habitación.

Seguramente llegaría a tiempo para matarlo, ya que tenía bastante ventaja al tener una pistola. Christophe intentaría escapar por el bosque, pero para desgracia de Christophe, su "Death End" ya estaba escrito. Pero a Trent le pareció raro que no fuese él quien matase a Christophe.

. . . .

Christophe se sentía a salvo en el bosque, pero lo que le extrañaba es que su Death End no había cambiado aún.

"-Seguro que no he hecho algo bien". - al darse la vuelta para buscar otro escondite, vio que tres perros furiosos avanzaban lentamente hacia el.

-Matadlo. - dijo una voz no muy lejana, oculta en la oscuridad. Los tres perros atacaron a Christophe hasta la muerte.

. . . .

Trent no quería volver a casa aun, le apetecía matar a alguien, se optó por buscar a Pip. Ya que su diario apenas le daba ninguna ventaja con la que defenderse.

-Sabía que alguien tarde o temprano alguien vendria a matarme. - dijo Pip

-¿Como sabes que tengo uno de los diarios?. - le pregunto Trent.

-...Intuición...y si vas a matarme...que sea rapido. - Trent se acercó a Pip con su pistola en la mano, y disparo.

A Trent solo le quedaban cuatro personas a la que matar, eran muy difíciles para Butters. Él nunca lo conseguiría solo, y tampoco con la ayuda de Kenny.

Trent se extrañaba que Butters no hubiese matado a Kenny antes, ya que había tenido bastantes oportunidades de hacerlo.

. . . .

-¿Butters?. -

-¿Si, Kenny?. -

-De verdad es necesario que pases todo el día conmigo?. -

-Por supuesto, ¿no querrás que te maten, verdad que no?. -

-...¿Tu ya has matado antes, no?. -

-Si, bueno, en realidad fue un accidente, yo era pequeño, fue en un campeonato de claqué.

-...¿En serio quieres que me convierta en Dios?. -

-Pues claro, ¿no quieres ser Dios?. -

-Oh, pues no lo se, no lo tengo muy claro. Además, tu moririas. -

-No pasa nada, me matas y ya esta. -

-¿Tengo que matarte?. -

-Pues claro. -

-Joder, que dificil es esto. -


	19. Capitulo 4 - Final

Kevin se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas, solo queria saber que personas tenían un diario del futuro para así poder matarlas.

Hace unos días, supo que su hermano Kenny era una de esas personas que poseia un diario, Kevin dudo mucho, pero al final se optó por matarlo.

Aunque eso sería demasiado difícil, estado Butters todo el día con Kenny.

. . . .

Trent había cambiado de idea, para su suerte, sabía quienes eran los miembros de los demás diarios. Solo tenía que ser silencioso y rápido.

Butters estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena, no noto que Trent se le había acercado por detrás, y con un solo movimiento, Trent rompió el cuello de Butters, matándolo de inmediato. Butters era demasiado débil como para ser Dios, el nunca había sentido el verdadero sufrimiento.

. . . .

Ike estaba jugando en el parque con Karen y Rubi, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un cuchillo le atravesó el corazón.

. . . .

Kenny estaba en el parque, pensado en que Butters se estaba esforzando demasiado por él, no se dio cuenta de que Trent lo cogió por sorpresa asfixiandolo hasta la muerte.

. . . .

Damien paseaba por las calles de South Park buscando a alguna víctima a la que torturar. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, justo cuando la bala de una pistola le había alcanzado, dejándolo malherido en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de ordenar a sus perros que aparecieran y atacaran, una segunda bala le dio justo en el corazón, matándolo.

. . . .

Eric se sentó a cenar, pero lo que él no sabía es que alguien había envenenado su cena, murio 2 minutos después a causa del veneno.

Por suerte para Trent solo le quedaba uno, Kevin también murió de un disparo antes de volver a casa.

Murumuru apareció de la nada y nombró a Trent como ganador del juego.

**En el espacio Tiempo : 1.000 después.**

Trent podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, con la compañía de Murumuru. Aunque ahora fuese un Dios, su tiempo de vida se acababa, tenía que buscar a un nuevo sucesor.


End file.
